Leadership ceremony
A leadership ceremony takes place when a deputy receives their nine lives and their leader name with the suffix -star. Origins of the ceremony :Secrets of the Clans tells that when the early warrior ancestors promised Shadowstar, Riverstar, Windstar, Thunderstar, and Skystar that if they found other cats like themselves, chose a home in the forest, and set down borders in the forest, they would reward the five cats with eight more lives, so that they may lead their Clans for many more moons to come.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 5 :However, in Moth Flight's Vision, Moth Flight receives a vision to take Wind Runner to the Moonstone as the leader is severely injured. Wind Runner loses her first life, but by then StarClan has already given her extra lives, also renaming her Windstar. After this, Moth Flight tells the other medicine cats to take their leaders to the Moonstone for their own leadership ceremonies. All four other leaders are given new leader names as well. Process :The new leader goes to the Moonstone (or Moonpool) with the Clan's medicine cat. After touching the stone (or drinking from the pool), the new leader cannot move for a short period of time, because their old life is being ripped away so they can receive nine new ones. Upon awakening, cats of StarClan come down from Silverpelt. Nine cats, normally ones who were significant during the new leader's life or the Clan's history, although this is not always the case, give them their nine lives with these words: :Life giver: (Touches nose to the top of the new leader's head) With this life, I give you (gift). Use it well (to, in, as, for, etc.) (use of gift). :When all of the lives have been given, normally the previous leader says these words: :Previous leader: I hail you by your new name, prefixstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of Clan they lead. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity. :Often, after all the lives are given, the previous leader usually conducts the coronation for the new leader. However, sometimes the previous leader does not speak at the ceremony, or it is unknown if they are actually present, and another cat will conduct the coronation for the new leader - often the last cat to give them a life, but it also can be performed by the entirety of the amount of StarClan cats known to be present in the ceremony. :Just as the forest-cats would call a warrior by their new name, the StarClan cats acclaim the new leader. After the ceremony, the new leader is not allowed to tell any cat what happened during the ceremony, with the exception of the medicine cat. :Each of the lives normally give the new leader a great deal of pain as a sign to ready them for the hard work it normally will be to lead their Clan. However, certain lives, depending on the gift, such as Spottedleaf's life with the gift of love to Firestar, do not cause pain and instead give the new leader a much better feeling. :Getting nine lives does not necessarily mean that a leader will live longer, but they can survive certain accidents or injuries that would normally claim the life of a cat. However, they cannot survive if they have major injuries such as the injuries Scourge gave Tigerstar. :If a leader no longer wishes to be the leader, they must go to the Moonstone/Moonpool to revoke all but one life, so their deputy may receive their full nine lives. Sunstar only had eight lives because Pinestar never officially retired at the Moonstone.Revealed in Erin Hunter Chat 4 :In rare cases, a cat chosen to be leader that has already died may be taken to the Moonstone/Moonpool to be revived by StarClan. The only example of this phenomenon to date is the resurrection of Tigerstar. The revived cat only receives eight lives, as they had already used up one of their lives prior to the ceremony. Lives :During the leadership ceremony, nine lives are given to the new leader. Those lives are virtues or traits that the leader might lack in or need more of and aims towards making their leadership fair to all cats they lead. *Acceptance - Tigerstar (given by Littlecloud) *Appreciating medicine cat's companionship - Pinestar *Adventure – Tallstar (given by Moth Flight) *Bravery – Mistystar *Certainty – Firestar *Clear judgement of character – Bramblestar *Clear sight – Brokenstar *Compassion – Bluestar, Brokenstar, Crookedstar, Firestar, Tigerstar (TPB) (given by Littlebird), Tigerstar (AVoS) (given by Pinenose) *Confidence - Windstar *Courage – Bramblestar, Bluestar, Crookedstar, Firestar, Mistystar, Pinestar, Tallstar (given by Mole), Tigerstar (AVoS) (given by Kinkfur) *Curiosity - Mistystar *Endurance – Bluestar (given by Mumblefoot), Leafstar *Exploring beyond the borders – Bramblestar, Tigerstar (TPB) (given by Pinestar), *Determination - Leafstar, Windstar *Duty - Brokenstar *Faith – Firestar, Leafstar, Tigerstar (TPB) (given by Flowerstar) *Farsightedness - Tigerstar (given by Cedarstar) *Forgiveness - Tallstar, Windstar, Tigerstar (AVoS) (given by Yellowfang) *Friendship - Windstar *Grace - Windstar *Happiness - Mistystar *Healing - Leafstar *Honor - Brokenstar *Honoring old Traditions - Tallstar *Hope – Bluestar, Crookedstar, Leafstar, Tigerstar (AVoS) (Given by Dawnpelt) *Humility - Crookedstar *Humor – Bluestar (given by Larksong) *Instincts - Cloudstar, Heatherstar, Tigerstar (TPB) (given by Redscar) *Judgement - Brokenstar *Justice – Bramblestar, Crookedstar, Firestar, Mistystar *Listening to elders - Bramblestar *Love – Bluestar, Brokenstar, Firestar, Leafstar, Windstar, Tigerstar *Loyalty – Crookedstar, Firestar Pinestar, Windstar, Tigerstar (AVoS) (given by Raggedstar) *Mercy - Tigerstar *Mentoring/Training young cats wisely – Firestar (given by Swiftpaw), Tigerstar (given by Badgerfang) *Mother's love – Bramblestar, Crookedstar, Heatherstar, Mistystar, Tallstar *Nobility - Firestar *Offering second chances - Bramblestar *Patience – Bluestar, Crookedstar, Tallstar *Pride– Bramblestar, Bluestar, Tigerstar *Protection - Firestar *Putting their Clan above all others – Raggedstar *Resilience - Windstar *Selflessness - Leafstar *Strength – Brokenstar, Mistystar *Strength to act without fear or judgement - Tallstar, Tigerstar *Stubbornness - Windstar *Sympathy and Understanding - Leafstar *Tireless Energy - Firestar *Trust – Bluestar, Crookedstar, Windstar *Truth - Brokenstar *Understanding not only warriors protect the Clan - Bramblestar *Understanding that size isn’t everything - Tigerstar *War and peace - Pinestar *The warrior code – Brokenstar, Tallstar *Wisdom – Leafstar, Mistystar, Tallstar Notes *Bluestar gives Firestar a life that has three virtues: nobility, certainty and faith. *Crookedstar gives Mistystar a life that has two virtues: wisdom and strength. *Mistystar is given the life of justice twice, just worded differently. Stonefur gives the life of equality and battling injustice and Bluestar gives the life of doing what is right however hard that may be. *Windstar receives a few lives that has two virtues: Petal gives her the life of friendship and loyalty, Branch gives her the life of confidence and trust, and Willow Tail gives her the life of grace and forgiveness. See also *Leader External links * Notes and references }} de:Anführerzeremonieru:Посвящение в предводителиnl:Leiders ceremoniefi:Päällikön seremoniaes:Ceremonia de líder Category:Ceremonies